deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Combatants' Home Productions
Like with series, sometimes the companies deserve credit too, including the productions that most of the Death Battle combatants are from (with the exceptions of Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black and Chuck Norris because they are real life people), and here they are in Death Battle Episode order: Companies Note: Bold characters are victors and didn't die, Italic characters means they've fought twice, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have won twice or survived more than once and characters two '*' symbols means they have undecided fates (their battle has not been released yet). *Disney: Goliath, Scrooge McDuck, Sora ** Star Wars: Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader ** Marvel Comics: Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool*, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage *Nintendo: Samus Aran*, Fox McCloud, Kirby, Pit ** Super Mario: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser ** The Legend of Zelda: Princess Zelda, Link, Ganondorf ** Pokémon: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Red, Mewtwo, Lucario *Capcom: Mike Haggar, Felicia, Strider Hiryu, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West ** Street Fighter: Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog ** Mega Man: Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Zero ** Devil May Cry: Dante, Vergil *Warner Bros.: Harry Potter, Lion-O ** Mortal Kombat: Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero ** DC Comics: Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman*, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate *Nickelodeon: Toph Beifong ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, The Shredder *Microsoft: Zitz, Master Chief ** Killer Instinct: Riptor, Black Orchid, Fulgore, Glacius, TJ Combo *Arc System Works: Sol Badguy ** BlazBlue: Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge *Sony: Kratos, RoboCop, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth, Nathan Drake *Image: Spawn *Konami: Bomberman **Metal Gear: Solid Snake, Raiden *Bandai Namco: Dig Dug, Jin Kazama ** Soul Calibur: Ivy Valentine, Nightmare ** Gundam: Gundam Epyon, RX-78-2 Gundam** ** Digimon: Agumon, Tai, Renamon *Shueisha: Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy **Dragon Ball: Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Hercule Satan, Android 18 **Naruto: Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki **One Piece: Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace *Sega: Segata Sanshiro, Bayonetta **Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose *SNK: Mai Shiranui, Terry Bogard *Hasbro: Bucky O'Hare **Transformers: Starscream, Optimus Prime** **My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle **Power Rangers: White Tigerzord, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *ZeniMax Media: Doomguy *Square Enix: Lara Croft **Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth *Mattel: He-Man *Tecmo: Ryu Hayabusa *Paramount: The Terminator *Toho: Godzilla *Kadokawa: Gamera *Hakusensha, Inc.: Guts *Ubisoft: Sam Fisher *Rooster Teeth: Yang Xiao Long **Red vs. Blue: The Meta, Agent Carolina *Kodansha: Astro Boy **Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel *Activision Blizzard: Tracer, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon *Valve: The Scout *Onipress: Ramona Flowers *Yacht Club Games: Shovel Knight *Toei Animation: Voltron Lion Force *United States Forest Service: Smokey Bear *National Crime Prevention Council: McGruff the Crime Dog *Cartoon Network: Samurai Jack *Nou Nou Hau: Afro Samurai Trivia *Disney and Warner Bros. tie for the highest number of Death Battle victors with 13 with Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Goliath, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Black Panther and Sora for Disney and Superman, Shao Kahn, Batman, Scorpion, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Sub-Zero, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Raven and Doctor Fate for Warner Bros. **Nintendo has the second highest number of victors with 11 with Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Lucario. *Capcom and Disney tie for the highest number of Death Battle losers with 13 with Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil and Frank West for Capcom and Boba Fett, Captain America, Beast, Darth Vader, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange and Carnage for Disney. **Warner Bros. and Nintendo tie for the secondhighest number of losers with 11 with Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Lion-O, Sektor, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow and Bane for Warner Bros. and Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario, Princess Zelda, Pikachu, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Red, Bowser and Pit for Nintendo. *Disney has the highest amount of combatants with 25 with Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Sora, Doctor Strange and Carnage. **Nintendo and Warner Bros. tie for the second highest amount of combatants with 22 with Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario and Pit for Nintendo and with Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Lion-O, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Bane, Sub-Zero, Batman Beyond, Raven and Doctor Fate for Warner Bros. ***Capcom has the third highest amount of combatants with 20 with Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy and Frank West. * Disney, Nintendo, Capcom, Warner Bros., Sony, Shueisha, Sega and Hasbro are the only companies to have been represented in every season. Gallery Walt-Disney-logo.png|Disney logo in dedication to Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Sora, Doctor Strange and Carnage. 5a1c3678f65d84088faf1403.png|Nintendo logo in dedication to Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario and Pit. Capcom_logo.png|Capcom logo in dedication to Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy and Frank West. Warner_Bros_Logo.png|Warner Bros. logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Lion-O, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Bane, Sub-Zero, Batman Beyond, Raven and Doctor Fate. nickelodeon-schweiz-logo-png-14.png|Nickelodeon logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Toph Beifong and The Shredder. Microsoft-Logo-Transparent-Background.png|Microsoft logo in dedication to Zitz, Riptor, Master Chief, Black Orchid, Fulgore, Glacius and TJ Combo. File:Arc_System_Works.png|Arc System Works logo in dedication of Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy. 1280px-Sony_logo_svg.png|Sony logo in dedication to Kratos, RoboCop, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake. Image_comics.png|Image Comics logo in dedication to Spawn. Logo-Konami-RW.png|Konami logo in dedication to Bomberman, Solid Snake and Raiden. Bandai_Namco_Entertainment_logo.png|Bandai Namco logo in dedication to Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine, Gundam Epyon, Nightmare, Agumon, Tai, Renamon, Jin Kazama and RX-78-2 Gundam. 255px-Shueisha.png|Shueisha logo in dedication to Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro and Lucy. SEGA_logo.png|Sega logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Segata Sanshiro, Knuckles the Echidna, Bayonetta and Amy Rose. SNK_logo_svg.png|SNK logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui and Terry Bogard. 589a43915aa6293a4aac48ae.png|Hasbro logo in dedication to Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O'Hare, White Tigerzord, Pinkie Pie, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Twilight Sparkle and Optimus Prime. ZeniMax-Media.png|ZeniMax Media logo in dedication to Doomguy. Square-Enix-logo.png|Square Enix logo in dedication to Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Lara Croft and Sephiroth. 5a0c74ab9642de34b6b65cf3.png|Mattel logo in dedication to He-Man. 2000px-Tecmo logo svg.png|Tecmo logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. Paramount Logo TP.png|Paramount logo in dedication to The Terminator. Toho_Logo_(English).png|Toho logo in dedication to Godzilla. Kadokawa_Corporation_logo.png|Kadokawa logo dedicated to Gamera. logo.jpg|Hakusensha, Inc. logo in dedication to Guts. purepng_com-ubisoft-logo-oldlogosubisoft-821523994680q5xlc.png|Ubisoft logo in dedication to Sam Fisher. brand1.png|Rooster Teeth logo in dedication to Yang Xiao Long, The Meta and Agent Carolina. Kodansha Logo.png|Kodansha logo in dedication to Astro Boy, Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. Activision Blizzard logo svg.png|Activision Blizzard logo in dedication to Tracer, Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon. Valve logo (1).svg|Valve logo in dedication to The Scout. Onipress.jpg|Onipress logo in dedication to Ramona Flowers. Yacht Club Games logo.png|Yacht Club Games logo in dedication to Shovel Knight. File:Toei_Animation_logo.svg.png|Toei Animation logo in dedication to Voltron Lion Force. ForestServiceLogoOfficial.svg.png|United States Forest Service logo in dedication to Smokey Bear. NCPCLogo5.jpg|National Crime Prevention Council logo in dedication to McGruff the Crime Dog. CartoonNetwork.png|Cartoon Network logo in dedication to Samurai Jack. NNH.png|Nou Nou Hau logo in dedication to Afro Samurai. Category:Real World